doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Super shotgun
The super shotgun, also called combat shotgun in the the manuals or otherwise simply double-barreled shotgun, is often abbreviated to SSG, and is a sawn-off, break-open, double-barreled shotgun, in contrast to the original shotgun which is pump-action and single-barreled. Not featured in Doom, the super shotgun was the only new weapon introduced in Doom II, appearing first on Level 2: Underhalls in single player mode, and in two locations on Level 1: Entryway during multiplayer games. A super shotgun contains 8 shells when picked up (or 16 on the "I'm Too Young To Die" and "Nightmare!" skill levels). When a player has both the shotgun and the super shotgun, the 3 key will toggle between the two weapons. However, the number "3" in the ARMS section of the status bar responds only to the original shotgun, and will not light if the player has only the super shotgun. This behavior is exclusive to Doom II, and if the super shotgun is somehow introduced in a level for Doom, the weapon may be picked up, appearing on the marine's hands, but cannot be selected afterward once the user chooses another available weapon, or the player runs out of shells. Combat characteristics The super shotgun takes the same ammunition as the shotgun, but uses two shells per shot. However, whereas the shotgun fires 7 pellets in each shot, a super shotgun blast has 20 pellets. Each pellet still does 5-15 points of damage. The super shotgun is thus nearly three times as damaging as the standard shotgun per shot, a good bargain since it only uses twice as much ammo each time. Tactical analysis One well-aimed blast almost always kills two imps, one demon, or one Spectre, and often inflicts additional damage to nearby monsters, whereas a shotgun burst is less reliable at dispatching an imp in one shot or a demon in two. The devastating firepower afforded by the super shotgun can enable the player to hold his own against crowds of humanoids or tough monsters (hell knights, arachnotrons, mancubi). It is often sensible to prefer the super shotgun over the rocket launcher in such situations; the super shotgun is similarly as powerful, shells are more plentiful than rockets, and a short-range rocket blast can harm the player. The SSG is even slower to reload than the shotgun (approximately twice the time), meaning that any enemy not killed by the first shot will have plenty of time to retaliate. Some speedrunners, however, take advantage of the reload time by quickly circlestrafing to line up multiple monsters within the "damage cone". The blast-and-dodge and circle strafing tactics described for the shotgun are even more useful for the super shotgun. The wide spread of the pellets makes the super shotgun ineffective and wasteful at longer ranges. If shells are the only plentiful ammo, or if sniping at a distance is required, it is advisable to switch back to the shotgun. The super shotgun also becomes overkill and wasteful for dealing with lone humanoids scattered in mazes. This is usually a problem when starting a level and the super shotgun is picked up before the regular shotgun. Notes Unlike the other weapon firing/loading animations which were created from digitizing models, the super shotgun's sequences appear to be drawn instead since they lack the light reflections. Data #This table assumes that all calls to P_Random for damage, pain chance, blood splats, and pellet dispersal are consecutive. In real play, this is never the case: counterattacks and AI pathfinding must be handled, and of course the map may contain additional moving monsters and other randomized phenomena (such as flickering lights). Any resulting errors are probably toward the single-shot average, as they introduce noise into the correlation between the indices of "consecutive" calls. #Assumes that target is close enough to be hit by every pellet. (This is extremely rare in real play, however, especially during speedruns.) #Assumes that direct hits are possible, which does not occur in any stock map. Appearance statistics The IWADs contain the following numbers of super shotguns: See also * Super shotgun (Doom 3)